Summer Daze
by Hanashishou
Summary: Things heat up when ichigo and Rukia decide to spend the afternoon at the pool.oneshot: please read!


**Disclaimer:** Sadly i do not own Bleach. :(

summer daze

Ichigo kurosaki stood outside the gates of his residence waiting on a certain raven haired shinigami. He stared down at his watch impatiently and ruffled his orange hair.

"C'mon Rukia! What are you doing?!" he cried out.

Rukia Kuchiki stood in front of the mirror making sure her appearance was just perfect. She straightened her light blue sundress an d adjusted the clip in her hair. She let out a sigh as she thought about the substitute shinigami. After spending two years with ichigo she began to realize her feelings for the stubborn boy, but her fear of rejection kept her from letting him know. she stole a quick glance at her chappy watch and jumped out the window and into ichigos front yard.

"Damnit!" Ichigo cried as he pulled his hair. Just then Rukia came strolling through the front gate. Her violet eyes staring down at her perfectly polished mary janes.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Ichigo steamed as he approached her.

"Im sorry." she apologized taking Ichigo by suprise.

"Are you okay? You dont really seem like yourself." he said a glint of concern in his brown eyes.

"Uh...w-whats it to you anyway?!" she said trying to cover up her obvious mood.

"Hmmm." Ichigo hummed, but he decided to let it slide.

They began to walk away from Ichigos house and headed towards the public pool. Their steps were in perfect rhythm as they headed to their destination Rukia's mind began to wander as she snuck glances at Ichigo. She stared at his lips, thinking how good it would feel having them pressed against hers. As she was mesmorized by Ichigos lips, she had no idea that he saw every glance she shot his way.

' Whats gotten into her?' he thought as he watched her face grow red.

"Rukia are you sure your okay? You look really red." he said stopping and grabbing her shoulder. He felt it tense and then relax under his grip.

"Yeah im fine. Lets just get to the pool." she said pulling away.

As they continued their silentwalk to the pool they caugh sight of a familiar brown haired girl.

"Oi, Orihime" Ichigo cried as he waved at her. The girl turned and smiled brightly as she saw the two approaching.

"Hey guys!" she said happily," im so glad you came."

'Are the others here?" Rukia asked walking over to the pool entrance.

"oh yeah! Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Mizuiro." she replied following Rukia.

As Rukia entered the pool she walked over to a chair and and took off her dress to reveal an indigo two peice bathing suit. Ichigo couldnt help but let his eyes wander up and down her petote frame. She caught sight of this and began to blush feriously.

Ichigo shook his head and cleared his mind of all thoughts of her. He pulled off his shirt catching Rukias attention. Her eyes traveled up and down his chest as she mentally outlined every chiseled muscle, trying to memorize as much as she could. As she watched she felt a slight pressure grow in her lower abdomen. Ichigo looked over and stared directly into her violet orbs. They held eye contact for a few seconds before looking away with blushes.

Orihime caught sight of this ordeal and smiled.

' I need to grt those two alone.' she thougt as she watched them part ways. Ichigo went over to Chad while Rukia slid into the pool.

"Hey Rukia, can i talk to you for a minute?" Orihime asked as she slid in next to her.

"Sure." Rukia said with a smile.

Ichigo stared at Rukia as she spoke to Orihime. he watched as her bathing suit clung to her supple breasts. The sun glistening of her wet skin and hair. He felt an aching in his loins as he studied her figure.

Rukia listened intently as Orihime told her her plan.

"Do you understand?" Orihime asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but are you sure this is gonna work?" she asked apprehensively.

"Just trust me." Orihime replied winking.

Rukia sighed and slowly pulled herself out of the water.

'Alright Rukia you can do this.' she mentally prepped.

She walked over to where he was sitting with chad. She put her hand gently on Ichigo's shoulder. A series of shivers ran up her spine at the contact.

"Um.. Ichigo may i speak to you for a moment?"she asked, a serious look on her face.

"Alright.' he answered, thinking a hollow must have been nearby. He quickly followed Rukia behind the changing rooms.

"What is it Rukia? A holow?" he asked as his chet puffed up. Rukia laughed inwardly.

" No thats not it. i need to tell you something important." she said her voice shaking.

"What is ti Rukia?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I-i..." but she couldnt get the words out. The words she'd been dying to say. Why couldnt she say those three little words?

"I-Ichigo i love...you" she said, the last part barely audible.

"W-what?!" he said his eyes growing large.

"I love you, Ichigo." she said staring him dead int he eyes.

"Rukia i-" but she quickly cut him off.

"Y-you dont have to say it back because you feel like you have to." she stuttered as tears filled her eyes.

"No!" I-i mean you didnt let me finish. I was gonna say that i love you too." he said placing his hand on her neck and pulling her closerukia felt the warmth of his body on her as he leande his head down. He slowly put his lips on hers, immeediatley diving them into a passionate kiss. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her lips. She gently parted hers allowing him entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Rukia eventually gave up. Ichigo unearthed every crevice of her mouth, causing her to let out small moans. They would have kept going if they hadnt broken for air.

"Wow."Ichigo said in a daze.

Rukia thought the same thing only she wanted more. She kissed him again this time even deeper. She slowly pushed him into on of the changing rooms and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and gave Ichigo a devilish smile. Her hands slowly reached behind her back and unfatsened her bathig suit top. Ichigo walked over to her and pulled the top offf of her. He gently kisse her, his hand on the back of her neck. The other moved to her chest causing her to let out a muffled gasp. Her hands slowly moved down his back stopping at the top of his swim trunks. She gently pulled them down and let them crumple to the ground. Ichigo pressed his body to hers and pulled off her bottoms. As their bodys touched Rukia felt his erection on her upper thigh. Her breathing began to grow labored as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist leaving some room for him to enter her

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"What do you thimk?" she replied with a smirk

"Okay but its gonna hurt." he said tenderly.

"Its okay as long as its you."she said kissing him.

He nodded his head and slowly began to push his manhood into her soft core.

"Keep going." she whispered

Ichigo thrust himself all the way in, breaking through a barrier. Rukia let out a scream, but he quickly muffled her cries with a kiss. They stayed in that position for a while allowin Rukia to adjust her legs. When she was done Ichigo began to move himself in and out of her. His hands on her back and his lips on her neck. Her pain soon changed to pleasure and their need for more became overwhelming. Just as they were abou to reach their climax, their moves became more frantic. The pressure in Rukias abdomen dissipated as her body shook. Ichigo felt all her muscles clench his manhood as he came inside her. They stood there for a few minutes trying to catch their breathes. Ichigo gently pulled him self out of her and kissed her.

"I really do love you." he said as he lay his head on her chest.

"I know i love you too Ichigo. I always will." she whispered.

The End

This was my first fanfic so please try not to be too mean. I really appreciate any criticism)


End file.
